


Transformers: A Blast to the Past

by SilverstrikerPrime



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Abused Prowl, F/M, Interfacing like humans, M/M, Multi, Sam as a Prime, Seeker Trines, Seekers are always horny, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2018-11-13 04:39:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11177208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverstrikerPrime/pseuds/SilverstrikerPrime





	1. Prologue

**~Sam’s P.O.V.~**

Dead. Jazz, Ironhide, Sideswipe, Ratchet. All dead. Humans are hunting Cybertronians. Lying in bed, I found myself thinking about the news report from earlier. ‘Why? Why did they have to die? God, Primes, Primus, ANYONE! Please. Please save them. Don’t let those bastards get them.’ Pain bloomed in my chest, over where my heart is. ‘Am I having a heart attack?’ Reaching for my phone, I fell onto the floor and passed out.

 

**~3rd Person’s P.O.V.~**

Becoming aware of his surroundings, Sam was greeted once again with the sight of the 12 ancient Primes looking at him. _**“You can change the past. You can save your friends. But are you willing to do anything to do so?”**_ “Yes. Please, help me save them. I’ll do anything, ANYTHING! Just please save them. The Autobots don’t deserve to be hunted. They do’t deserve to die.” Looking at him, the Primes could sense he was sincere.

_**“Very well, but what we do cannot be undone. Knowing this, do you still want to continue your mission?”**_ “I DON’T CARE IF IT CAN’T BE UNDONE!!! Just PLEASE help me save them!” _**“Very well. You will be taken back in time, but there will be changes. There are only 2 changes we will tell you about now. You are a Prime, so you will be recognized as such by those you called friends and you are now the only Prime to ever be a Seeker. Now we must send you back to the month before the Qatar base was attacked by Blackout and Scorponok. Do not let the humans there die!”**_ As soon as Prima was done talking, everything turned white, then black as the Primes faded from view.


	2. Chapter 1 - Explainations

**~*3rd Person’s P.O.V.*~**

Sam was jolted awake from his parents’ screams. Sitting up, Sam looked around to see what was causing that reaction; until his memories caught up with him. Turning and looking down towards his left servo, he saw his mom with her baseball bat from hell and his dad standing next to her with a shovel. “Mom, Dad; it’s me, Sam. Please calm down.” “You are not our son. Sam is human. What have you done with him?” Ron questioned.

“I’m right here,” Not letting his parents interrupt; he continued stating facts only he and his family knew, “I’m right here and I can prove it. When I was 5, I asked you where babies came from; Dad fainted and you, Mom, sprouted some story about me coming from your rose garden. My lullaby that Mom always sung was True Colors by Cyndi Lauper and she still sings it when I’m upset by something. Uncle Max got me a X-Box 360 with horror games for my 12th birthday and got chased around by Mom with her bat from hell for 6 hours. I want to be a soldier when I’m old enough, a MOS 0306 Infantry Weapons Officer; or to put simply the Marines’ Weapons Specialist. Dad said that if I was able to get 16 A’s straight and $14,000; he’d pay for the last half of my car.” As Sam said all of that, he watched his parents become horrified as they thought about how their son became a giant robot.

“How-” his mother begun to ask, but couldn’t as Sam started to explain.

**~TIME SKIP~**

“So let me get this straight: 1.) Giant alien robots called Cybertronians real. 2.) They’re coming here to find this Allspark, but also bring their war with them. 3.) You are from the future and must change certain events.” “Yeah pretty much.” “Okay…So what can we do to help?” Judy’s question caught Sam off guard; while Miles snuck his way over to Sam (having heard everything Sam was saying), holding a pen and notepad.

“Well. We’ll need somewhere big enough to build a base for both humans and cybertronians, 165+ acres of land should do. Lots of metal and wiring for Ratchet to use for spare parts. I need to get an alt. mode; well actually I need 2, a ground form and a flying form. What day is it?” Miles answered while writing everything Sam listed down (nearly giving Sam a spark attack), “March 13th, why 165+ acres, and what kind of forms? Car, truck, jet, plane?”

“Damnit Miles, don’t startle me like that. We need 165+ acres to make sure that we have enough space for the complex airstrip I have in mind, the main hangers, barracks, housing for married soldiers, racetrack, long-distance firing range for the Bots, multiple armories, the crystal gardens, an outdoor stadium, and to make sure that Wheeljack’s lab is safely away from everyone, but still close enough for Ratchet to get there quickly if Wheeljack blows himself up again. And for my alt. modes, a blue Lamborghini Aventador LP750-4 SV Roadster and if possible an original design." “Okay and what would the main hangers have? Take me when you get your Lambo alt. mode and show me when you're done with the other one.” “Teletraan I, Optimus’, Prowl’s, and Jazz’ offices, Ratchet’s medbay with his office and a berthroom connected to it, the security head’s office, interrogation/torture room, the brig, storage, conference room modified for both races, commissary, rec room, and Sunstreaker’s art studio/art gallery. And I already planned on it.”


End file.
